Time flies
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Secuela de "Feliz Cumpleaños, Nessie". Misma situación un año después... "Le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la miró, perdiéndose en esos ojos de chocolate. Si no se lo había hecho saber de esa forma, se lo haría saber a su manera."


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son cosa mía, Meyer me echó una mano ;)

Este oneshoot es como una especie de secuela de _"Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie"_. La idea es explicar lo que pasó después de que apareciese Jacob, pero con la única variante de que este oneshoot se sitúa un año después, con lo cual Jacob ha vuelto a llegar tarde al cumpleaños de Nessie y vuelven a salir los dos juntos a dar un paseo por el bosque. He aquí lo que pasó.

Como no, esto ha vuelto a surgir por el cumpleaños de mi amiga y por eso este oneshoot es de un año después para celebrar sus diecisiete. Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie :)

Y a vosotros, nos vemos abajo como siempre ^^**  
**

* * *

―¿Por qué has llegado tarde? ―le preguntó, mientras caminaban por el bosque cogidos de la mano.

―¡Lo siento! Sé que el año pasado te dije que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más, pero... Parece que se ponen de acuerdo.

―No importa. Sólo preguntaba por curiosidad.

―El año que viene te prometo que...

―Nada. Olvídate de prometerme nada. Estás aquí y eso es lo único que me importa ahora mismo ―le interrumpió, apretándole la mano y acercándose a él cariñosamente. Jacob no tardó en rodearla con un brazo y así seguir caminando más unidos el uno al otro hasta que llegaron a su claro favorito.

―Es increíble... Otro año más...

―Sí...

―¿Qué? ¿Cómo te sientes con diecisiete ya?

―Pues igual que ayer...

―¿Algún cambio en las últimas veinticuatro horas? ¿Has crecido algún centímetro últimamente?

―Según el abuelo ya me estaba estabilizando, ¿no?

―Eso dijo... ―Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos.

―¿Qué?

―Nada ―chasqueó la lengua―. Sólo estaba pensando en que esto es lo que me fastidia de alejarme de ti ―comenzó a explicarle, mientras le cogía un mechón de pelo y lo enredaba entre sus dedos―. Me voy y puedo perderme cualquier cambio sin darme cuenta.

―Tampoco cambio tanto...

―Eso es porque tú no lo ves, pero para los que estamos a tu alrededor, viéndote cada día...

―Tonterías... ―le interrumpió, dando por zanjada esa discusión.

Se quedaron callados, entre uno de esos silencios cómodos que se instalaban entre ellos.

―¿En qué piensas? ―le preguntó Jacob por sacar tema de conversación.

―Estaba intentando averiguar cuál era mi primer recuerdo. Ya sabes, tengo mejor memoria que cualquiera de mis amigos... Pero no logro encontrar el primero de todos.

―Eso demuestra que tienes más en común con tus amigos de lo que crees. ―Nessie le sacó la lengua en respuesta, sin dejar de pensar en sus recuerdos mientras Jacob se reía de sus gestos. Era algo habitual entre ellos discutir sobre la parte dominante en Nessie, si tenía más de vampiro o más de humana―. No sé por qué me molesto en preguntarte si has cambiado, si por mucho que cumplas años seguirás siendo una niña.

Esta vez se llevó un codazo sin ninguna compasión por parte de la fuerza vampírica de la chica, aunque ésta seguía en su pose de concentración.

―Ay, tu fuerza sí que parece que va en aumento, Nessie ―se quejó Jacob bromeando, mientras se tocaba la zona golpeada.

―¡Eso! Recuerdo... Recuerdo que fuiste el primero en llamarme Nessie... Pero no recuerdo a qué vino...

―¿A qué vino?

―Sí. ¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo?

―No sé... Me dijeron que te llamabas Renesmee y pensé en alguna forma de arreglar la atrocidad casi cruel que había hecho tu madre con el nombre.

―¿Y te vino Nessie, así, sin más?

―Pues sí. Así. Sin más.

―¿Y por qué mamá se cabreó tanto contigo? ―De repente Jacob se quedó estático.

―¿Que por qué? ―la joven asintió con la cabeza, interesada―. Pues... Bueno, no le gustó que te llamara así.

―No, no fue por el nombre. Bueno, eso creo, vaya. Se me hace difícil imaginarme a mamá cabreándose tanto contigo tan sólo por el apodo. Tuvo que haber algo más... Algo más fuerte, no sé...

―No hubo nada más, Nessie. ―intentó sonar serio.

―No me lo creo. Tía Rosalie me explicó que mamá casi te mata si Seth no se hubiese llegado a poner en medio...

―Tu tía siempre explicándote los mejores cuentos para irte a dormir, ¿eh?

―Me cuenta cosas, ¿qué tiene de malo?

―Absolutamente nada de malo, pequeña. Sólo... Avísame cuando una de sus historias no forme parte del volumen _"1000 formas de deshacerte de un saco de pulgas"_.

―En el fondo te aprecia. Muy en el fondo...

―Claro. Puedo imaginármela sonriendo, pensando en mí mientras escribe _"Es fácil matar a un chucho si sabes cómo"_. ―Ante ésta última ocurrencia de su mejor amigo, Nessie empezó a reírse a carcajadas, imaginándose las caras de su tía escribiendo ese libro.

―Sería muy divertido que lo escribiese de verdad.

―Desde luego. Seguro que en la reserva se troncharían de la risa.

―Cómo eres...

―Increíblemente guapo y gracioso, lo sé, pero no lo digas muy alto o podrían oírnos. Bueno, tu padre seguro que está pendiente de nosotros. Mejor, a ver si le queda claro ese punto sobre mí.

―¡Eres increíble! ―Siguió riéndose después de darle un suave golpe en el hombro, esta vez más amistoso que el anterior.

―Y tú cada vez te haces más mayor...

―¿Y a qué viene eso? ―preguntó sonriendo.

―Pues por nada en especial. Sólo que... Creces.

―Muy observador. Llevo haciéndolo cada día desde hace cinco años y dentro de nada estoy a punto de parar de cambiar. Has escogido un momento ideal para llegar a esa conclusión.

―Sólo me refería a que ya eres mayor realmente...

―Sí, ¿no? Voy siendo un poquito más como tú...

―¿Te refieres a mi parte de semi humano o la parte de semi lobo?

―Pues hombre, yo no lo decidí, pero creo que me quedo con la de semi humano.

―¿Miedo a convertirte en la chica lobo o qué? Para tu información tampoco sería un cambio tan brutal. De lo único que se queja Leah es de tener que compartir sus pensamientos con todos, y tú estás obsesionada con tocar a todo el mundo para que sepan lo que piensas y sientes en todo momento, así que...

Y como si Nessie encontrase más divertido responderle de esa forma para reafirmar sus palabras, puso una mano en su mejilla para enseñarle a dos lobos; los dos de pelaje cobrizo, jugando entre ellos, persiguiéndose en el bosque y mordiéndose cariñosamente.

―¿Así que eso es lo que harías si fueses una loba?

―Más o menos. ―respondió inocentemente. Jacob suspiró y la rodeó con sus brazos.

―Dentro de poco espero poder llevarte a la reserva siempre que quiera, y tú quieras claro, sin tener que pedirle permiso a tus padres y tía... ―Nessie se lo quedó mirando, sintiendo el mismo deseo de crecer que Jacob tenía porque ella fuese independiente de decidir lo que quería hacer―. A veces me entran ganas de secuestrarte.

―Podrías hacerlo ahora.

―Si quiero conservar todas mis extremidades no.

―Mamá sería incapaz de hacerte daño, lo sabes. Y mientras tengas a ella a tu favor, ni papá ni tía Rosalie podrán tocarte.

―Lo sé. ―la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Mientras se abrazaban, Nessie se perdió en el aroma a bosque que Jacob tenía inherente en él como una segunda piel.

―Este... ―dijo Nessie, bajando su mano de la mejilla, por el cuello, hasta llegar al pecho de Jacob, justo en la parte izquierda―. Este es mi lugar favorito. ―Y a través de su don le hizo ver todo lo que sentía cuando Jacob la abrazaba y ella dejaba su cabeza apoyada justo dónde tenía la mano en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta de que estaba dejando revelar mucho más de lo que ella creía.

―Todo eso... ¿Es lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo? ―Nessie alejó la mano demasiado tarde, pero Jacob la detuvo antes―. ¡No! No la apartes, es bueno saber estas cosas.

―Sí, claro... ―murmuró mientras se sonrojaba.

―Nessie, no tengo tu don para hacértelo ver pero... ―La acercó más a él, sin dejar ni un mísero espacio entre ellos, para que ella apoyase la cabeza en su pecho tal y como le había mostrado y así pudiese oír los latidos alocados de su corazón. Eso sólo lo podía hacer ella, y Jacob quería que ella lo supiera―. ¿Lo notas?

―Podría oírlo desde casa ―bromeó, sonriendo.

Él suspiró rodando los ojos. Le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la miró, perdiéndose en esos ojos de chocolate. Si no se lo había hecho saber de esa forma, se lo haría saber _a su manera_. Se acercó a ella y como si fuese lo más natural del mundo la besó en los labios con una dulzura casi imposible de imaginar que proviniese de él.

Sólo cuando se separaron, Jacob aprovechó que Nessie se había quedado en blanco para decirle con una de esas sonrisas tan suyas:

―Por cierto. **Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie.**

* * *

¡Se acabó! Dentro de nada subiré la tercera entrega! Ya que este oneshoot era para celebrar los diecisiete de mi amiga, pero de eso ya hace un año, ¡y ahora toca celebrar los dieciocho!

¡Espero vuestros comentarios! (¡O al menos el tuyo, mi Nessie particular! jaja 3)

**CharlotteWG**


End file.
